But i want a kiss
by Mrs Shades
Summary: Why won't Chad let Sonny kiss him? find out - bad summary- better story - T just incase


**Ok so you guys know I don't write fanfic often, and when I do its terrible, but I had an idea for one, so I hope you like it. The story idea was basically me standing looking out my window whilst my cat sat on the windowsill watching out aswell, and I kissed him on the head, I then though, if Sonny kissed a cat, then Chad would think thats ew and wouldn't kiss Sonny after that... anyway you will see.**

**SPOV**

It was a lovely sunny day today and decided to sit and look at the lovely view outside of the commissionary...yeah they were the only windows there. Earlier on I got myself a chocolate fro-yo and I was sitting enjoying that whilst looking out the window when I spotted a lovely shiny furred tabby and white cat, I looked around to make sure no one saw me, I got out my chair and headed outside, I slowly but surely went up to it, it saw me, but trotted up to me and started winding around my legs.

"Hey there, you look hungry" I cooed

I knelt down and stroked its head, I then felt its neck for a tag, and my hands came upon a cold metal circle shaped tagged and I gentled pulled it up so I could see it: My Name is Eric No: 01914897154 **(a/n: that's the name of my cat, and I own his brother Stan aswell :D)**

I gentled picked it up and kept cooing it so it wouldn't feel threatened; I needed food for him, where though, I don't think cats like gloop that moves as much we hated it...

A light bulb appeared above my head, MACKENZIE FALLS, after all Chad is my Boyfriend I'm sure he won't mind if I visit to the falls set.

Chad the wonderful Boyfriend he is, told the bodyguard that I'm his GF so I just got in easily

I searched around for Chad but he wasn't there, so I sneaked over to the food table and looked around for bits of meat, then I saw the perfect plate of chicken legs, I took a chicken leg, but as I turned around Chads faces was right in front mine

"Aah, don't scare me like that Chad" I gasped held my chest, as my heart thumped with the shock.

"Well you're the one that sneaked in here, you should be more careful, so what bring you in here then, are you hungry?" Chad said closing the gap between us, with a quick peck on the lips.

"Um yeah... let's go with that" I thought to myself at the end, and give him a kiss in return

His eyes narrowed, damn he didn't believe me, I decided to smile to try and catch him off guard, he can't resist my smile, once he was under my charm, I ran off to the prop house where I left Eric, I hid him under my desk.

But to my surprise when I got back, everyone was huddled on the floor playing with Eric, I smile and joined them, handing over the chicken leg to Eric.

"Where did you get that from?" Grady and Nico Gasped

"The falls, they have like everything over there" I said playing with Eric

I ripped the chicken up into pieces so it was easier for him to eat it. Everyone left to go to their dressing rooms to get ready for the upcoming sketches, but I stayed and played with Eric, I wasn't in this sketch so I had some break left.

The cute cat finished up the last bits of chicken and there was a bone left on the floor, I went to clean up and kissed Eric on the head, as he curled up to go to sleep, just then Chad appeared in the door way, leaning up against it, with a face if disgust.

"What wrong with your face" I asked Chad, giggling, I walked up to him and tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away.

"EW you're not kissing these lips, just after kissing that" I got back down of my tippy toes, and rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on Chad, stop being a baby, cats are the cleanest animals out there, there clean themselves, their fur and... eeew" I wrinkled my nose, and just realised, Eric probably licked his fur where I kissed him.

"Yeah exactly, now go use a bottle of mouth wash before you touch these lips again" Chad said pointing at his lips.

I scowled at him, and then walked past him, but he followed me

"So you weren't hungry, your little friend was?, Sonny, you can't just steal my food, when it's not even for you" he chuckled

"Well what else as I suppose to give him, moving gloop? Yeah I don't think so, and I'm your girlfriend, I should be able to just come when I want... and... Get what I want? I said getting lost in his, eyes as he stopped and twirled me around to face him.

"Cha-ad, stop teasing me, you already said I can't kiss you, don't make it harder for me to resist" I said snapping out of it.

"Fine then, bye" he then walked off with a smirk on his face, my heart kind of sunk, no kiss, I would die. Not even hug.

Later that day, after all the rehearsals, I was ready to go home, everyone had already left, but I was still getting my things together from my dressing room, when all of a sudden the lights turned off, I gasped, but held the scream in, I didn't wana make a noise incase someone heard me.

"Omg please don't say I'm locked in here for the night" my heart was racing like 100 mile per hour.

"I wish Chad was he-"I was cut off as a pair of lips crashed against mind. Chad. I would know those lips anywhere.

"Mmh, Cha-a-ad" I moaned as he trailed kisses down my Neck, but I got no answer, I pushed Chad off me, and yelled again

"CHAD!" He jumped, and felt my way to the door and put the light back on

"What weren't you enjoying that"? He said with a smirk on his face

"Chad I was really scared there... well until you um. K-kissed me" I said slightly embarrassed, and I fiddled with my fingers. He walked towards me, pulled me to the couch and pinned me down.

"Chad what are you do-

"Ssshh just relax Sonny" he said in a hushed tone, and continued to trail kisses down my neck.

His breath tingled on my skin, my back curled as he sucked the sensitive skin on my neck, then he trailed kisses up my neck, to my jaw line, then my lips, diving in, grazing his lip on my bottom lip, begging for entrance, I opened up straight away, I had waited all day for him, are tongues entwined, and then running out of breath, we broke away.

"You got your kiss, are you happy now?" he said climbing off me, I sat up and got up off the sofa following him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and managed to steal one more kiss before we left to go home.

"I'm perfect" I smiled, then we went out separate ways

**Yeah... that was really short, and terrible, I know, just join the queue at the back there, and there are barrels of tomatoes, so just pick one up on your way... yeah please click on this orange button and review, please, thanks.**


End file.
